Grease 2 (Just Friends)
by Charger69
Summary: A Grease 2 Au. Michael and Stephanie had been best friends for years. Michael had been in love with her for a long time. But he kept his feelings at bay. He was always there to pick up the pieces when shit hit the fan. Story rating may go up later on in the story. I know crappy title choice again but whatever. Better Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of its characters. I only own the plot to the story._**

**_Summary: _**_Grease 2 and Stephanie had been best friends for years. Michael had been in love with her for a long time. But he kept his feelings at bay. He was always there to pick up the pieces when shit hit the fan._

**_Author's Note:_**_ Ok this is my second Grease 2 story. This is an Au. This story will possible at points contain dialogue from the movie. Reviews and Feedback are greatly appreciated. _

Chapter 1

Being in love with your best friend was something that was just bound to happen. We don't get a choice with whom we fall in love with. It may be a stranger, a friend of the family or even a best friend.

I was that shitty situation myself. You see Steph and I had grown up across the street from each other. I was always there for her when she needed me. She and Johnny and had been having relationship problems a lot lately.

I hadn't been around as much as I used to be due to my job. I had been working most of summer break at a repair and towing place in town McCabe and Sons. I had been wide-awake since two a clock this morning.

It was now four in the morning. Today was the first day back to school for the school year. It was our finally year of high school at Rydell High. I had my own room not in the house but in one part of the double garage. My dad and I had converted it into a room I could use last summer.

I was working on the 392 Hemi Danny and Kenickie had gotten their hands from a wreaked 58 Chrysler New Yorker. It the engine was a little beat up and needed some repairs done to it.

The 1930 Ford Model A I had bought at the beginning of the summer was not even part way finished. I had worked on it whenever I had the time. I was replacing the water pump and alternator to pass the time.

An hour later I finished cleaning my tools and putting them back in my toolbox. I wiped my hands on a rag before I headed to my room to get changed.

I pulled on my T-Birds. The last year's group of T-Birds and Pink Ladies had picked new groups of people to take over for that year. Johnny had been given the position of being the leader of the T-Birds this yea. While Steph was now the leader of the Pink Ladies.

I walked up to the backdoor of the house. My mum was at the stove cooking breakfast for everyone. I glanced at my watch it was just after five thirty.

"Morning dear" My mum said having noticed me standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I took a seat at the table before my five younger siblings entered the kitchen followed by my dad.

"Michael I guess you're working today after school" My mum asked as she served up breakfast.

"Yea I am. Tom broke his arm yesterday so he's off work for six weeks. Hank want's me driving the tow truck until Tom better" I explained taking a bit of my fried eggs and bacon.

"Ok your father and I are going out of town for a week. Can you please make sure that your brothers and sisters get to school" My mum asked. I nodded as I finished off my breakfast.

I got up and gathered up the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. I had the time to wash and dry them up before I left for school. I kissed my mum on the cheek before I headed back out the backdoor.

I grabbed my helmet, keys and goggles before I left. After a twenty-minute ride I arrived at school about 10 passed six. Seeing as there was no one here. I stretched out across my motorcycle. I pulled on my sunglasses and waited for the others to turn.

"Nice Park Job Rhonda" I heard Sharon say to Rhonda. I sat up and looked to my right to see the girl's distinctive Pink Studebaker.

"She's late again. Personally I think that being late demonstrates terrible leadership qualities. Well I'm not waiting " Sharon said puffing on her whatever it was. I knew she was referring to Stephanie. Steph was never on time for anything.

"Here she's is" Rhonda said as Steph walked over to where most of the girls where standing in front of the Studebaker.

I tunned out most of their conversation. I walked over to where Johnny and boys where standing next to their motorcycles.

"Senior Year. The home stretch" Louis commented to no one in particular as they walk towards the front door of the school.

"My old man want's me to go to junior college after grad" Davey said.

"Nerd junior college" Goose sniggered.

"Hey what are you going to do Johnny" Davey asked Johnny what he was going to do after we graduated in May of next year.

"Sleep"

"Nah what are you going to be when you grow up" Davey asked again this time refreshing the question he asked.

"A burden on society" Goose commented earning a laugh from the others I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Hello boys" Miss Mason the Drama/English teacher said seeing us all standing near the flagpole or sitting on it.

"Good Morning Miss Mason" We all said at the same time to her.

"Look I'd like to see all of you in Music Appreciation this year"

"I'd like to see all of you in Music Appreciation this year" Johnny said with his trademark smirk on his face.

"You just might" Miss Mason answered before she left. I heard Davey say 'I think I'm in love' behind me.

I pulled a pack of cigarettes from my T-Bird leather jacket. I grabbed my lighter and lit the cigarette I was holding in my hand.

Somebody carrying a Base I think it was bump into both Goose and Stephanie . Steph yelled after the kid while the boys went off to probably pinch his instrument and shove it somewhere the sun didn't shine to put it nicely.

About five minutes later Goose arrived back with the instrument over his shoulder. Goose shoved its owner into the bushes when he tried to get it back. Somehow the instrument case ended up the flagpole.

The Pink Ladies stood to one side of the doors that lead into the school. I looked behind me and noticed Frenchy. I walked over to her.

"Hey French" I said giving her a hand before she dropped the books she was holding.

"Oh hi Michael" She said grabbing a hold of her books.

"I thought you graduate two years ago" I asked confused as to why she was back at Rydell High School.

"I found out I flunked Chemistry after I dropped out of school to go to Beauty School. Then I flunked tinting when my hair turned pink" Frenchy explained as we started to walk towards the front doors of the school.

Frenchy went on to explain as to why she was back at Rydell High. I merely nodded and commented every now and then.

Frenchy and I parted ways. She went to the office while I went to grab a locker.

"From the front this is a perfect nose. From the side this nose does not belong this face" Rhonda commented about her nose.

"So dump the face and keep the nose" Steph offered advise to her.

"What's the new look Sharon" Paulette asked.

"Jackie Kennedy. It only landed her a president." Sharon said referring to the new first lady of the White House.

"Yeah but the movie magazine's say that JFK secretly prefers the Marilyn Monroe look" Paulette said to Sharon before Johnny and Goose walked over to them. " Hi Johnny. I really like your hair. In fact it's really cool" Paulette said. Paulette had a crush on Johnny for a while .

"Thanks'" Johnny said giving Paulette a look that could be interpreted as a number of things.

"Oh I see your still fiving lube jobs at the old man's service station" Goose commented.

'Stuff it Goose'

"So what's the story Stephanie" Johnny asked. I closed my locker and locked it but I didn't turn around.

"Yeah what's the story" Goose repeated like a faithful parrot. Johnny hit him for his troubles. Goose muttered sorry under his breath before he walked over to Rhonda.

"You know the story Johnny. It's over" Steph said. This was news to me that they had broken up.

"Yeah, Yeah. Well that's not good enough" Johnny said

"Don't make a scene ok"

"What there's no scene" Johnny answered.

"Hey Johnny."

"What's the scene" Louis said after Davey.

"There's no scene alright" Johnny snapped grabbing Louis by his leather jacket to get his point across. Both Louis and Davey muttered sorry under their breaths. Louis and Sharon started to make it briefly. I rolled my eyes.

"What is this. The Vince Fontaine Nation Library" Goose commented to his girlfriend about her locker.

"Laugh you jerks. But just wait until I turn up on National Bandstand." Rhonda said.

"You may turn up on the bandstand. But your beak will still be turning down" The boys said making fun of Rhonda.

"I gotta do it. The nose goes. Bandstand here I come." Rhonda commented as she closed her locker and walked off.

" Rhonda I wouldn't mess around with Mother Nature" Paulette commented to Rhonda.

"You fool around with every one else Paulette" Sharon added her two cents worth in.

"Shut Up" Paulette snapped at Sharon before they walked off homeroom.

"Steph" I called out to her. Stephanie turned around at someone calling her name. she noticed her best friend walkover to her.

"Hey stranger. You fall off the face of the planet this summer break or something" Steph asked as we walked to homeroom.

"Nah. I've been busy with work." I said explaining to her where I had been all of summer break.

"So what happened between you and Johnny. Last time I saw you guys you where still together" I hadn't seen any of the gang since about mid June start of July.

"Let's just say we outgrew our relationship." Stephanie explained. I merely nodded and didn't press anymore for information.

Johnny and Steph where a disagreement about something or other when I took a seat about a two rows back from where Steph and Johnny sat.

The PTA droned up as Miss McGee rambled on about boring shit. I toned out everyone in homeroom. Soon enough the bell rang for first period.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of its characters. I only own the plot to the story._**

**_Summary: _**_Grease 2 and Stephanie had been best friends for years. Michael had been in love with her for a long time. But he kept his feelings at bay. He was always there to pick up the pieces when shit hit the fan._

**_Author's Note:_**_ Ok here's chapter 2. Cool Rider Revealed will get updated when its updated. _

Chapter 2

It was Tuesday afternoon we had Gym class. Oh joy. I was running track while the others where attempting to try out for the football team. I noticed the girls walking across the football field in the corner of my eye.

"Michael" I rolled my eyes of the twins whom had a crush on me since freshmen year. They railroad me while I was running track.

"I heard you know to play the piano," The youngest one said. Oh boy. That was the last thing I needed getting around school.

"Yea so I can a bit," I answered tyring to ignore them and not trip over them.

"Then you must play for Talent Show Auditions, I won't take no for an answer" The older of the two pressed.

"Michael" I heard Frenchy called over to me. Saved by the bell or almost as the saying went.

"Well"

"Fine I'll do it," I said going over to where Frenchy was standing by the fence.

"Virgin Alter, Virgin Alter. All Male periscopes down" I chuckled under my breath when I heard Steph and Rhonda ribbing the twins

"So how's your first couple of days of Senior Year been?" Frenchy asked as I leaned back against the fence where she was standing.

"Alright. Yours" I asked my eyes strayed over to where Steph was walking with the girls watching the boys trying out for the football team.

"There is such a fascinating world of chemistry out there. "Frenchy said but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Michael. Have though about telling Stephanie that you have feeling for her that is more than friendship" Frenchy stated that brought me back to reality.

"French. Steph and I are just friends. Even if I did have feeling for her that more then the friendship kind. I wouldn't want to intrude. Her and Johnny just broke up." I tried to lie but Frenchy saw right though my bullshit lies.

"I know but the way that you look at her, that your in love with her." Frenchy said stating the obvious.

"Ok fine I admit it. I'm in love with her. And I have been for a long time. I've just never had the courage to tell her. Because when I finally did figure out my feelings for her. She and Johnny had just started to date." I explained to Frenchy.

"You should tell her Michael. You may be surprised. Maybe she feels the same way about you" Frenchy advised me. I nodded and noticed that the Cycle Lords where talking to the boys.

"Maybe One Day" I said before walking over to where the boys and the Pink Ladies where standing.

The Cycle Lords rode off.

"Hey are we bowling tonight?" Sharon asked the boys as they walked off.

"That's right. And Paulette" Johnny answered

"Yeah Johnny"

"I want you to look special dig," Johnny said before he and the boys walked off.

"Steph" I said walking over to before she walked off with the girls. She stopped and waited until I was beside her.

"What Balmudo want?" I asked as we walked side by side.

"Typical male pissing contest as use well to see who has the biggest manhood" Steph explained. I chuckled under my breath at her comment.

"Hey are you going bowling tonight," She asked about a minute later.

"Nah I can't sorry. I've got to work tonight and my parents are going to be out of town for the next week so I've got to look after my younger siblings" I explained why I wasn't going bowling with them as pre normal.

Stephanie merely nodded. Maybe that hadn't been the answer she had been hoping for.

"Hey I'll ask the boss if I can knock off earlier. But no guaranties" I said

"Hey can a bum a lift for you later." Stephanie asked.

"Yeah it anit a problem" I said before we parted ways. The final bell of the day rang signalling the end of the school day at least for today.

"Hey Shakespeare you coming bowling with us tonight" Johnny asked as I closed my locker.

"I can't this time Johnny. I've got to work tonight," I said as I locked my locker.

"Ok whatever" He said before he walked off. I sighed and walked out of the school. Johnny watched as he ex-girlfriend walked up to his good friend who just happens to be her best friend.

Johnny had never been the jealous type. But Michael and Stephanie had been close best friends for years. That had not changed when he and Steph had become an item nearly two-three years ago.

Johnny turned his attention to Paulette. Now he and Steph had broken up. He didn't want to string Paulette along but he would always love Stephanie in a little way. She would always hold a place in his heart no matter what.

"Steph you coming" Paulette asked.

"No Michael's dropping me off at work on his way past" Steph answered her. I noticed Johnny's eyes widen in shock for a minute but it was gone soon after that.

After dropping Steph off a Jake's I head across town to McCabe and Sons Towing and Repair.

"Afternoon. Jake, Adrian" I said to a few of the mechanics as I walked to the locker room to get changed. I changed into my coveralls before I headed to the office to talk to Hank.

"Hey Boss" I said knocking on the office door. Hank nodded for me to come in and take a seat.

"Michael. Call came in about ten minutes ago. 54 Oldsmobile 88" Hank said throwing me the keys to one of the tow trucks.

I caught the keys that Hank threw to me and went to grab the details of the tow job that had come in about ten minutes about from Harriet. I had been called to ten different jobs about half way through my shift.

Joe the other tow truck driver and I had been called to a head on collision on the corner of West Miller Street and Harrison Street. Joe drove the bigger wreaker that was 1954 Kenworth.

There was blood, broken glass and various other things the littered the scene of the accident. I grimaced when I saw the two stretchers with a sheet covering them both. Looking at the damage done to the cars it was no surprise that both drivers had not survived.

Joe and I didn't hang around long. But it took a lot longer then I thought it would take. Joe had headed off to another call while I headed towards the bowling alley to grab a bite to eat before I headed back to the shop.

I noticed the girls Pink Studebaker was in parking lot. I slammed the door shut on the tow truck and headed inside.

I walked through the door. Before I could say a word or anything Steph walked up to me and kissed me. What the. Ok this was a shock to the bloody system to say the least. As soon as the kiss had started it was over.

I looked back over at Johnny and saw the pissed off look on his face. Why I didn't know he and Steph weren't together anymore. Something most of happened since I had last seen them this afternoon.

I didn't say anything as the girls left. Johnny looked pissed at me. The look he sent me as he walked away said as much. The boys followed after him.

"Hey Woodchuck" I said to Delores even though she hated to be called that. I helped her pick up the shoes that the others had left on the floor.

"What did I say about calling me that Michael Royston" Delores said. I hated being called by my full name.

"What's was up with Johnny being pissed at me about. Steph was the one who kissed me. I asked as we walked towards the doors of the bowling alley.

"Johnny was being an ass all night." Delores explained. That was the reason why everyone was not in best of moods, plus Stephanie kissing me.

_Two-Three Days Later._

The Auditions for the School Talent Show where today. I had been railroaded into playing the piano for the Audios and most likely the actual night of the show. As the twins began their song 'Brad' I wanted nothing more then to bang my head against the keys of the piano in utter frustration.

Delores came and sat next to me about a minute or so into the song. The boys well Davey and Louis where sitting behind me talking to each other. Thankfully a few minutes later Miss McGee saved my sanity.

Stephanie noticed her best friend was sitting at the piano. The last time she had seen him play was when he was elven or ten. After his mother had all but forced him to take lessons from when he was six.

"Steph you free after school" I asked.

"I'm free every day it's in the constitution" Steph said. Smartass I thought to myself.

"That's enough for today. Thank You" Miss McGee said as the song finished thankfully.

"Oh wait a minute. We've still got three more seasons yet "Sharon protested.

"I'm sorry Sharon. But I'm going to need the stage for my Drama Class" Miss Mason explained.

Sharon threw her various papers up in the air in frustration. Louis asked his girlfriend about something as he went after her.

"Steph. You want to explain about the bowling alley on Tuesday. I mean you just don't kiss a guy that happens to be your best friend" I asked.

"The kiss was just a joke. Forget It" Stephanie said tyring to dismiss it as if was nothing. That kiss was a game changer. There was no way in hell I was just going to forget about.

"Let me give you a hand" I said after Steph had dropped her books. She kept protesting that she could do it herself.

"I think he's in love. I think he's kinda cute" Paulette and Rhonda said ribbingly and teasingly.

"I think you two need to shut your yaps" Steph snapped at them.

"You forget this one"

"Thanks" She said taking the book from me.

"Are you going to keep dodging my question from earlier?" I said point blank. I was getting sick of her dodging the question.

"Ok. Fine. I'll meet you at the old look at after school" Steph said before she walked away. DiMucci walked over to me

"English I've got something Scholastic to discuss with you. What I'm saying is your Mr History right. Like I got this essay on the fall of Rome. I didn't even know they were in trouble. ". DiMucci said trying to get at something.

"Just get to the bloody point DiMucci" I said.

"Paper for Paper, Essays for Cash" DiMucci said finally getting to the point of this conversation.

"Alright you've got a deal" I said shaking his hand to seal the deal.

_Four Hours Later._

I sat on the hood of the tow truck waiting for Steph to turn up. I thought back to the to a couple of years ago when my Aunt Nancy, Uncle Frank, Sandy and Vincent had moved to Rydell.

It had just been after Sandy had graduated from Rydell. Maybe five weeks after. My Aunt and Uncle had kicked Sandy out of home after they had found she was pregnant and was engaged to Danny.

I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice someone walk over to where I was sitting on the hood of the tow truck.

Stephanie didn't say anything to announce her presence to her best friend. Why had it taken so long to figure out her feelings for him? She thought that had she had loved Johnny. Maybe she had but she wasn't in love with him nor had she ever loved him the way she did her best friend.

That been partly the reason why she had broken off her relationship with Johnny. The other reason being she really had out grown her relationship with him

"Hey" I looked up at the sound of Steph's voice. I turned to my left to see her standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of its characters. I only own the plot to the story._**

**_Summary: _**_Grease 2 and Stephanie had been best friends for years. Michael had been in love with her for a long time. But he kept his feelings at bay. He was always there to pick up the pieces when shit hit the fan._

**_Author's Note:_**_ Ok here's chapter three. Johnny may seem a little OOC in this chapter. _

Chapter 3

_Two Days Later_

I pulled up at Sandy and Danny's place. I pulled off my helmet and goggles. I whistled quietly to myself as I walked up to the front door. I smiled when I though of what had happened Friday afternoon.

_Two Days earlier._

_"Hey" I said moving to get off the hood of the tow truck. I leaned back against side of the tow truck. _

_"So why where you dodging my question from earlier" I asked crossing my arms over my chest._

_"It wasn't something I wanted to talk about in front of Rhonda and Paulette" Steph explained. _

_"Why not. It anit that embarrassing to having kissed your best friend" I pressed trying to get the truth out of her._

_"It had nothing to do with that. It's just that I'm dealing with the whole Johnny situation. And I kind of lied to you the other day when I said the reason why I broke things off with him was because we had out grown our relationship. That was only partly the reason." Stephanie finally admitted why she had been dodging my question from earlier._

_"And what was the other reason" I pressed having a gut feeling it had something to do with me. _

"Hey Mike" I was bought out my thoughts by Danny who was standing in the doorway of the front door.

"Hey" I said, Danny moved out of the doorway to let me inside. Danny and Sandy's son Jack was seated in the kitchen in his high chair while Sandy was busy cooking something at the stove.

"Sandy you might want to put an extra place for lunch" Danny said as he walked into the kitchen and rolled himself a cigarette.

"Why. I didn't we had people coming over" Sandy stated as she turned around. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. She looked to be four or five months pregnant.

"Oh Hello cousin" Sandy said as she moved to hug me. I hadn't seen since the beginning of the summer. I had been working most of the summer and had never had the time to come and visit her, Danny and Jack before now.

"So what is my future second cousin going to be" I asked as I took a seat at the table and Danny handed me a beer from the fridge.

"We don't know yet Michael. Danny wants a girl while I'd be more than happy for another boy or a girl it does not matter. So what have you been up to little cousin. I haven't seen hide or hair of you for a few months" Sandy said turning her attention back to what she was cooking on the stove.

"I've been working at McCabe and Sons towing and repair most of the summer." I answered after taking a sip of my beer.

"Ah I see. So how's the gang" Sandy asked.

"Fine. Johnny and Steph broke up over the summer break. He and Paulette are playing or rather dancing around their feelings" I said taking another sip of my beer.

"Oh. So how is Stephanie" Sandy asked still with her back to me.

"Steph's fine." I answered maybe a little too quickly Danny raised an eyebrow and went back to reading his paper.

"Frenchy mentioned something interesting to me a few days ago" Sandy said. I nearly chocked on my beer.

"Oh yea. What was that?" I asked even though I knew the answer to that question. I took another sip of my beer.

"That you have feelings for a certain Miss Zinone" Sandy stated turning around to face me. Danny found something interesting on the ceiling to look at.

"Who just happens to be my girlfriend now" I mumbled under my breath. Sandy raised an eyebrow I was not sure whether or not she had heard me.

"So how's Aunt Edna and Uncle Jack" Sandy asked changing the subject. Danny glanced up once more his paper.

"Fine. Their taking a second honeymoon in San Frisco for a few weeks while I'm stuck babysitting" I said taking one last sip of my beer.

Sandy was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Danny got up from the kitchen table to answer it.

I grabbed a fresh beer from the fridge and went to see who it was. I nearly choked on my first sip of my beer when I spotted my younger cousin Vince standing in the doorway of the front doorway.

"Vince" I said having managed to swallow the beer I had drunk.

"Michael" He said unsure of what to say next. Danny moved out of the way to let his brother in law inside.

"Danny who is it" Sandy asked as she walked into the living room form the kitchen. Her eyes widened in shock when she spotted her brother standing in the living room. She had not seen her younger brother since the day her parents had kicked out her of home.

"Hi Sandy" Vince said nervously. Danny and I walked back into the kitchen to give Sandy and Vince some time alone.

I picked up Jackson from his high chair while Danny went about finishing cooking lunch. I glanced back into the other room. It appeared there was awkward silence between the two Olsen siblings.

"You getting practice for the future " Danny ribbed as I took a sip of my beer.

"Yea maybe" I said taking another sip of my beer. I took a seat at the table with Jack sitting in my lap.

"So what's up with you man? You seem different Mike" Danny stated as he turned off the stove.

"Yeah well maybe it's got something to do with the fact I have a girlfriend," I said. Danny nearly dropped what he was holding in his hand.

"Since when" Danny questioned. Oblivious curious as to who my girlfriend was.

"Since Friday" I said taking a sip of my beer a moment later.

"Does this girlfriend got a name Mike" Danny pressed for more information. I was having a mental battle with myself on whether or not I should tell Danny that my girlfriend was Stephanie.

"Whose girlfriend" Sandy asked as she and Vince walked into the kitchen.

"Mikey boy got himself a girlfriend babe. He was just about to tell me her name. "Danny said. Oh boy. How was I going to get out of this one? Oh grow a pair Carrington. My mind yelled at me.

"Stephanie" I said or rather mumbled under my breath.

"As in Stephanie Zinone who has been your best friend since you where four years old" Sandy stated with a smirk now on her face.

"Yes that Stephanie. What did you think I meant another Stephanie? "I questioned with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"That same Stephanie you've been in love with since forever" Sandy teased. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my beer.

_An hour later_

I pulled into the driveway. I put the kickstand out on my motorcycle. I turned off the engine. I pulled off my helmet and goggles. I got off my motorcycle and walked towards my room in the double garage.

"Will give me back my diary you bastard" I heard my younger sister Rose yell at my younger brother Will.

"Dear Dairy. I will become MRS Joshua Zinone" Will teased as he supposed read from Rose's diary.

I rolled my eyes and pulled off my T-birds leather jacket. I threw it onto my bed. I changed into an old pair of coverall I had. I had time to do body work on the 1930 Ford Model A Coupe.

"Michael can you tell William to stop taking my stuff" Rose huffed from the doorway of the garage. I looked up from where I was repairing a panel.

"Rose. I'm busy at the moment. Tell Patrick to deal with it." I said closing the garage door in her face. I signed and went about repairing the broken panels. I had sanded down the whole car yesterday.

I had taken off various panels yesterday to start repairing. I cut out rust from the panels and patched them as best I could. I was lost in my work repairing the damaged panels. There was a knock on the garage door.

"Rose didn't I tell not to bother me" I said over the oxy as I cut rust out of a panel. The knocking persisted. I groaned in annoyance as I turned off the oxy and pulled off my goggles.

I opened the large bay door to see my girlfriend standing there mid knock. Stephanie looked at her boyfriend's appearance. He was wearing an old pair of coveralls, which had seen better days.

The coveralls where worn and was stained with grease, oil and fuel. It hung to his frame. His hands where black most likely from working on the car behind him.

"You may want to close your mouth before you catch files Steph" I said moving back into the garage.

" Your sister driving you crazy as usual" Steph asked as I grabbed the hammer to take out the various dents in the panel.

"Yea just about" I said as I turned over the panel repeated the process of taking the dent out of panel.

"Since when did you have a car" Stephanie asked referring to the striped down 1930 Ford Model A Coupe.

"I bought it at the beginning of the summer. I've slowly been fixing it up when I have the time in between work and school." I explained as I set down the hammer and now dintless panel on the workbench.

"Babe are you ok," Steph asked after five minutes of silence. I looked up from where I was lost in thought about what we where going to do about tomorrow.

"Yea I'm fine. I was just thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow." I said moving away from the bench I had been leaning against a moment before. I knew Johnny would be pissed at first.

It wasn't like he and Steph where together anymore was it. They had broken up during the summer break.

"We'll play it by ear"

I stopped and leaned against the stripped down 1930 Ford Model A Coupe. I watched Stephanie as she moved towards me. She placed her hands on my chest. I moved my arms so that they wrapped around her. I bent my head and pressed my lips to her.

Rose Carrington had come out to check on her older brother. He had told her to bugger off a few hours ago. Rose stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw in front of her. Her older brother was kissing his best friend.

Rose didn't know what to say. This was not some quick peck on the lips. It was a full on lips and maybe tongue type of kiss. Rose was rooted to the spot where she stood.

We both only pulled away reluctantly due to lack of oxygen. I glanced over Steph to see my younger sister Rose with a look of dumbfounded shock on her face. Something else caught my attention was a group of motorcycles parked near the curb of the drive. Johnny.

"Babe we've got company." I said. Stephanie turned around and saw both Michael's younger sister Rose and both the T-Birds and Pink Ladies. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Rose you'd better go back inside" I said as we walked out of the garage. Rose nodded and left without saying a word.

This wasn't going to be pretty in any way shape or form. Steph's hand intertwined with mine as we walked towards the two gangs.

Johnny didn't look happy at all. More like pissed. Actually more then pissed he was pissed off beyond belief.

"Hi. What you guys doing" Steph asked if everything was normal.

"So what's the story with you and Shakespeare" Johnny asked with anger being spat with every word.

"What you'd mean"

"Why you two look like rabbits caught in the headlight" Johnny sneered.

"There's no story Johnny. Michael and I are together," Stephanie said telling to the others that we where together as a couple.

"You didn't wast much time Carrington" Johnny snipped at me like a petillant child whom had his favourite toy taken off him.

"Steph's not your property Johnny." I snarled back him.

"Johnny just leave them alone" Paulette tried to reason with him. Not that it was going to do much good anyway.

"You shut up," He snapped at her as he got off his motorcycle.

"Johnny come on man. Just leave them alone" Goose tried also to reason with Johnny. Not that it was would have going to do much. Johnny had tunnel vision at the moment.

"I bet you were just waiting for us to break up to make a move on her," Johnny taunted as he pushed me. He was itching for a fight.

"She's not your property Johnny. I never made any advances on her when you guys where together. I love her Johnny. And I have for a long time. I never told her how I felt before now because I didn't want to come between you two," I admitted truthfully.

"Oh yea sure. "He snorted in disgust. He shoved me once more.

"I'm going to fight you Johnny," I said not wanting to fight with him at all.

"What you're not to cowardly to steal your friend's girlfriend but your too much of a coward to tell him the truth" Johnny once again taunted. I had enough of him. I hit him square in the jaw for his troubles.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: I don't own Grease nor Grease 2 or any of its characters. I only own the plot to the story._**

**_Summary: _**_Grease 2 and Stephanie had been best friends for years. Michael had been in love with her for a long time. But he kept his feelings at bay. He was always there to pick up the pieces when shit hit the fan._

**_Author's Note:_**_ Ok here's chapter four again. I rewrote this chapter. I reread this about a month or two ago and I wasn't happy with it. Thank you to those reviewed the last chapter._

Chapter 4

It was second-period Biology the next day. Johnny was sporting somewhat of a sore jaw after I had hit him yesterday. Mr Spear's subacute teacher Mr Stuart had taken over teaching Senior Biology on Wednesday or Thursday it was

"Reproduction. It's very simple, but yet very important. Now what is the best time of month for a woman to conceive? Mr…. Jaworski" Mr Stuart asked Davey who was not really paying attention.

"What's 'conceive' " Davey asked.

" You know to be fertile. What's the best time" Stuart asked again.

"Ask Nogerelli" Davey said shifting the lime light of embarrassment of answering the question to Johnny. Johnny looked up from what he was looking at which was not his textbook. The newest monthly addition of Playboy probably.

"Ask Goose" Johnny said shoving the limelight off to Goose to answer Mr Stuart's question.

"Mr Goose"

"Ask DiMucci" Goose said shifting in his seat uncomfortable behind me.

"Mr DiMucci" Stuart asked Louis.

"What."

"Conceive what is the best time" Stuart said pointing out the question for Louis. Louis was exactly the sharpest tool in the shed so to speak.

"At night" DiMucci answered.

"Well I can see we're not getting very far," Stuart stated. I cleared my throat when I heard DiMucci comment about how he had the same problem.

"Good Morning everybody" Miss Mason said when see walked into the room. I didn't need to look behind me to know the boys where now sitting up and paying more attention since Miss Mason had walked into the room.

Mr Stuart and Miss Mason began having a conversation. I looked out over my shoulder at Steph was sitting in the back row with Paulette. She didn't notice I was looking in her direction as she had her head in her textbook.

I caught Johnny glaring in my direction. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to look at my textbook.

"Why don't we start at the beginning? Page One"

"Open your book" Miss Mason said to Johnny and the boys.

"Where do babies come from."? Mr Stuart said reading from our textbook. Miss Mason said something to him before going to sit to the side of the room. Goose said something about do we need this stuff for the exam.

The rest of the period past rather quickly. To say that was interesting Biology lesson was to say the lest. The bell rang for Third Period. Most of the class was piling out to go their next class. I waited until the boys left before I walked out of the classroom.

Fifth period was the only free period I had today. I was lazing around or rather attempting to write the paper for English on the book we where studying for English. There was a few other people near where I was sitting under a tree.

"How come you and Johnny anit talking" I heard Delores ask. I looked up from where I had been attempting to write my paper for English which was due Friday. Johnny and the others had already asked me to write their papers for them.

"Woodchuck don't you have class right about now" I said looking up at her briefly before I dug a cigarette from my leather T-Birds jacket.

"What did I tell you about calling me that" Delores said punching me in the arm as she sat down next to me.

"Because I hit him yesterday" I said lighting my cigarette and looking back down at my English paper.

"Why I though you guys where like close friends" Delores asked confused as to why I had hit Johnny yesterday. Paulette mustn't have told her what had happened yesterday. When Johnny and the others had found out that Stephanie and I where together as a couple.

"He and others found out the Steph and I are together yesterday. He was being a blood jerk so I hit him." I tried to explain to her as I wrote down a few more lines on my English paper.

"So let me get this right. Johnny was being an ass and a jerk because he was jealous/pissed that you and Steph are together. He took it to far and you clocked him one" Delores asked. I nodded and wrote down more lines on my English paper.

"I don't understand why he'd be pissed you and Steph are together. He and Paulette are together I think well sort of. Anyway I kind of need your help with this paper I've got to write for English"

"Sure. What's the paper on anyway."? I asked setting down my half finished three-page paper we had to write.

"Some Shakespeare play about this guy who kills two guys to become king or something like " Delores explained.

"You mean Macbeth," I answered. She merely shrugged her shoulders. We spent the next twenty-five minutes writing the paper that Delores had to write about Macbeth for English.

The bell for lunch rang maybe a minute later. I stood up and grabbed my books. Delores and I went our separate ways. I headed off towards the chemistry labs to talk to Frenchy after I dumped my books in my locker.

I shut my locker and was just about to put to the lock on it. When I heard the sounds of someone getting the crap beating out of them. I walked down the hallway and walked around a corner. I stopped when I noticed my two younger brothers Patrick and Will fighting a group of boys probably from the football or baseball team.

I watched as Will slammed his head back against the guy holding him so that another one could punch him. I heard somewhat loud crack as his nose broke. Patrick had one guy up against the wall. He was holding the guy's shirt collar in one hand and punching him with the other hand.

There was fourth member of the gang was going to hit Patrick from behind. I moved forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him away from Patrick. Patrick and Will glanced in my direction for a brief moment.

The guy whom I had stopped from hitting Patrick from behind threw a wild punch at me. I ducked under his attended blow and threw a left hook at him. It glanced off his jaw perhaps rattling his teeth a little.

Will had turned the upper hand on the two ones he had been fighting. One of them was clutching his broken nose. The other guy had a nice black forming around his left eye and rather nasty cut above his right eye.

Patrick had seemed to get his point across to the guy he was fighting. The one I was fighting threw a cheap shoot to the kidneys. I was winded for a moment or two. He threw another couple of punches at me before I recovered. I slammed a harsh right upper cut and two quick jabs at him. I heard a large crack as my fist connect with his nose on the last jab.

He glared at me with blood running from his broken nose. He threw another wild punch. I slammed him against the wall. I was about to hit him again.

"What is going on here "I dropped my raised fist and turned to see Mrs McGee standing behind us.

We had been marched to Miss McGee's office to be dealt with. I sat next to Will and Patrick. The boys we had the punch up with where being tended to by the school nurse. Well two of them of them were for broken noses. The other two where sitting across from us glaring at us.

"Blanche send in the Carrington boys" Miss McGee said as she walked towards her office about ten minutes after we had been sent to the office. We all stood up and walked into Miss McGee's office.

"Now would one you please explain what happened." Miss McGee asked. Will and Patrick shifted nervous in their seats.

"Well Miss McGee. I was only stopping one of them hitting Patrick from behind. That was the only part of I fight I was involved in" I explained my part in the fight.

Will and Patrick explained what had happened to start the fight. Something about someone's girlfriend talking to Will and Patrick. It was just a jealous overbearing boyfriend.

We had received a warning for the fight . I glanced at my watch we still had twenty or so minutes of lunch left before the bell rang for the sixth period.

"Thanks' for having my back Mike" Patrick said as we walked down the hallway.

"It's what brothers are for Pat. Can you two try and stay out of trouble until the end of the day" I said before parting ways with them.

I grabbed my books from my locker and was going to head to sixth and seventh period history. I literally ran into someone. I hadn't been watching where I was walking.

"Shit Sorry" I said apologising to the person I had ran into. I looked more closely at the girl I had nearly trampled.

"No damage done. I was the one that should have been watching where I was going" She apologised.

"Whose your friend big brother or should say girlfriend" Will said with his twin brother Patrick following behind him

"For information William. I have a girlfriend. But this girl I just bumped into by accident" I said shoving him playfully.

"Since when" Patrick asked. I guess Rose hadn't told anyone that me and Stephanie where together.

"Friday all right" I said answering him.

"So you three are brothers"

"Yea. Mike's the eldest then Patrick, me, Rose and two our younger sisters " Will explained not taking his eyes off the girl that I had nearly trampled a few minutes before.

"Oh sorry my mother would tan my hide for not introducing my self. I'm Elizabeth Ryan." She said. I tried not to laugh when I noticed how smitten Will had become with Elizabeth .

"It was nice to met yea Elizabeth. I'll see you guys later then." I said before starting to walk off to my History class.

"Hey Mike can you give us a hand with this car we bought on Saturday " Patrick asked before I walked to far down the hallway.

"I am going straight to work after the today's auditions for school talent show finish up for later this afternoon. And I probably won't be home until late" I pointed out as I continued to walk to class.

The girls were trying out for the talent show again. I smiled a little to myself as I watched Steph out of the corner of my eye.

"That will be all for today" Balance said

"Blanche" Miss McGee said in protest.

"No. Wait a minute. We still have two more seasons we haven't done for you yet. We always have to start with winter and fall because Paulette was late. And we'd like to do Summer and Spring for you." Sharon said somewhat in protested.

"Sharon will you stop yelling. You're in the show" Miss McGee said. Those that where looking after the props and such where busy clearing away props and such. I stood up to stretch my legs for a few minutes.

The "Preptones" or whatever they where called where called up for their audition singing Mr Sandman or something like that. The song finished soon enough.

"That was wonderful." Blanche commented.

"Yes" Miss Mason said. I got from my place at the piano.

"The T-Bones" I snorted with laughter when I heard Miss McGee mispronounce the T-Birds.

"Birds. T-Birds" Johnny said correcting her. The boys started to sing their song for the talent show slightly off key and out of tune.

"These are my boys" Miss McGee said to Blanche and Miss Mason as the boys sang their song.

"Thank you" Miss Mason said cutting them off.

"That was just wonderful" Blanche commented to the boys about their performance.

"It was very nice. We'd be working on the harn-omies. Catch you later. Miss McGee" Johnny said as he and boys walked off the stage.

I grabbed my T-birds leather jacket from where I had left it by the piano. I pulled my leather jacket and headed towards where my motorcycle was parked. I was fumbling with my lighter when I walked or rather bumped into someone.

"Watch it Shakespeare" Johnny said sneeringly. Why he was being an ass about me and Stephanie being together. It was none of his business anyway. He was dating Paulette now.

"You want to tell me what your beef is with me today Nogerelli" I said having had enough of him acting like a petillant child about this.

"You know what my problem is Carrington. The fact that you didn't have the balls to tell me"

"Since when did I need your permission to date Steph Johnny. You two broke up over a month ago Johnny. You've moved on. Your dating Paulette. Is it such a crime that Steph has to. " I said cutting him off.

"It anit got nothing to do with that Carrington. You screwed our friendship over" Johnny snarled.

"How did I screw our friendship over Johnny. For being in love with Stephanie. For being there to pick up the piece for her when you fucked things up. " I said still calmly. I clinched my fist up to stop myself from hitting him again.

"Johnny you need to get over yourself. You've moved on. I've moved on. You need to stop being a jealous ass. How about stay out my life Johnny" Steph said most likely then not she also had enough Johnny acting the way he had been the last few days.

"I think you need to decided just who belongs to who around. Because I'm getting tired of you being a jealous jerk just because Michael and Stephanie are together now" Paulette snapped at Johnny. The girls piled into their car and left.

I shook my head at him and walked towards my own motorcycle. I pulled up at McCabe and Sons about half an hour later. It was just after four when I walked out of the locker room.

I grabbed the details of the first call out I had to do from Harriet in the office. I grabbed the keys to the tow truck from here.

_Six Hours later._

I pulled my motorcycle up into the driveway. I cut the engine and put the kickstand out on my motorcycle. I pulled off my goggles and unstrapped my helmet. I walked towards my room in the garage when something or rather someone caught my eye.

"Johnny" I said unsure as to why he was here.

"Look ah. I just come to um. Look I anit good at this apologising thing all right. Look I shouldn't of have acted the way I have for the past couple days. I know I've been a bit of jackass" Johnny said rubbing the back of neck sheepishly.

" Just a bit" I said leaning back against my parent's car.

"Ok I've been a complete jackass alright. Apart from that I don't want Steph or you to get hurt. I just want to know what your intentions with her are" Johnny asked.

"I love her Johnny. And I have for a long time. I have no intention of every hurting or leaving her. I'd rather die a slow and painful death then hurt Steph " I said honestly.

"I probably shouldn't have been surprised that you two ended up together. Look I am sorry for being a jackass." Johnny said apologising.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said accepting his apology.

" Hey Shakespeare are you coming bowling with us tomorrow night "Johnny asked before he started to walk back to house.

"Yea. The boss has given me tomorrow off" I said before Johnny and I went our separate ways.

The next morning rolled around. I walked into the kitchen Rose was cooking breakfast. Will and Patrick where sitting at the kitchen table. But where were the two terrors. Rebecca and Jessica.

"Give me that back" I heard coming from upstairs. Those two where always fighting. I rolled my eyes and went to go upstairs and stop the two of them from killing one another.

"Jessica. Rebecca" I said walking up to the top of the stairs. I should not have been surprised by the sight of the two of them trying to pull each other's hair out.

"Jessica started it" Rebecca whined after I pulled the two of them apart.

"I don't care who started what. Get down stairs and have your breakfast Rebecca" I said with a stern look on my face.

"You always taker her side." She whined again. I rolled my eyes to the heavens.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. Now get down stairs." I repeated trying to get my point across to Rebecca.

After dealing with squabbling siblings. I walked outside to my motorcycle. I kicked it into gear. It was only a twenty-minute ride to school. It was still early. I glanced at my watch. It was only twenty past six.

I still hadn't made up my mind what I was going to do after I graduated in May of next year. I had one of three options. Go to college, get a trade/job or ever join the police force or the Military.


End file.
